The invention relates to a composite pane for a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a motor vehicle having such a composite pane.
EP 175 901 A2 shows such a composite pane for a motor vehicle, comprising a first pane and a second pane, which are adhesively bonded to each other by a film. In this case, a transponder is arranged on the inside of the composite pane.
Furthermore, US 2008 00 681 80 A1 shows a windshield, within which there is formed a slot, in which an RFID transponder is arranged.
DE 100 19 782 A1 shows a windshield for a motor vehicle, on the inside of which a sensor, for example a light or rain sensor, is fitted in the central upper part of the windshield. Here, the sensor is arranged behind the windshield and, for example, placed behind a fixing device for the interior mirror. Partial coating of the windshield is carried out in the area where a light-sensitive sensor surface is located lying directly behind the windshield.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,220 B1 likewise shows a windshield for a motor vehicle, on the inside of which an RFID transponder is fitted.
Depending on the embodiment or material composition of the film by which the first and second pane of the composite pane are adhesively bonded to each other, it is possible for stoppage or disruption to occur to radio waves which are transmitted and/or received by a transponder fitted to the composite pane.